


50: “Well, that’s tragic.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [50]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Erik hated the teapot, Established Charles Xaiver/Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Married Charles Xaiver/Erik Lehnsherr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	50: “Well, that’s tragic.”

**50: “Well, that’s tragic.”**

* * *

"Well, that’s tragic." Erik called out. He didn't even try to hide his amusement at the destroyed kettle that laid on the floor finally harden back from it's melting process.

"Erik."

"What?" Erik tried to fake surprised by Charles's tone but both men knew it wasn't working.

"I'm really really sorry professor. I didn't mean to break it. I swear, I just go so mad and I didn't even-" Scott rambled on but Xavier silenced the boy with an quick hug.

"It's okay Scott. It was an accident and there's no harm done. We can always buy another kettle from the store later. Now go, Alex is waiting for you in the car." Charles reassured the younger male.

Scott glanced at the melted kettle again before nodding and walking off.

"Too bad, really. I was starting to like that old horrendous thing."

"Erik." Charles sighed as he turned towards his husband. He knew the other man had something to do with Scott losing control and destroying the kettle.

"What? I said it was an tragic. Now, I think I found the best replacement one."


End file.
